Pasión De La Luna
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: After his closing duty, Miguel takes a trip to the beach only to have a great surprise waiting for him there.


**Title:** Pasión De La Luna

**Summary:** After his closing duty, Miguel takes a trip to the beach only to have a great surprise waiting for him there.

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, Lemon, …

**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

And here is my second lemon, a small oneshot!! X3 X3 This is story is for Tenshi of Freedom, the first of many more Miguel/Kai fics! I would also like to take this oppertunity to thank everyone for adding either my stories or me to their favourite or alert lists or reviewing!! Thanks a lot!! X3 I really appreciate it! X3

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

'Tyson, you pig!'shouted a very annoyed brunette.

'What, Hilary! I'm hungry.'the blue haired pig ..umh ... teen said. Hilary smacked him upside the head 'That doesn't mean you can go being rude and eat all the food!' 'Why not? It's included with the hotelroom!'Tyson argued. In the background Max and Ray can't do anything but sigh and Daichi ... well he's pigging out to.

Sighing Miguel listened to the two of them bicker as he took away all the dirty dishes. The restaurant G-rev was currently eating at belonged to Miguel's grandparents, along with the hotel next to it. Silently cursing Mathilda for ever inviting G-rev over to Spain and telling them his grandparents owned a Hotel with restaurant, he took the dishes to the kitchen.

Why didn't Mathilda only invite Hilary, seeing as that is the only reason G-rev was invited, so Mathilda and Hilary could spend some 'girl time' together.

Putting the dishes in the sink he returns to see even more dishes waiting for him and sighs miserably. _Why me?_he thought, running a hand through his golden hair, his sapphire eyes looking worn and annoyed.

He walked over to G-rev's table, picking up the dishes as well as the glasses.

'Ah! That hit the spot.'Tyson said, turning his mahogany eyes to Miguel and smiled, 'Great food Miguel. This has got be the best vacation ever.'

Hilary wacked him yet again. She looked at Miguel a bit guilty. 'We're sorry for Daichi and Tyson, they tend to eat more than they should. Do you need any help with anything?'she asked.

Shaking his head Miguel gave the brunette a charming smile. 'No it's fine. I can handle it.'he said. Altough mentally he was practically pulling his hair and cursing Tyson and Daichi over and over in his head.

The brunette nodded and smiled to, before starting to bicker with the pig umh ... I mean Tyson again.

But it was then Miguel noticed something.

Where was Kai?

The beatiful enigma hadn't shown up for the late diner and outisde the sky had turned dark. Revealing millions of stars and a full moon.

'Hey where is Kai?' Miguel asked curiously as he turned his sapphire orbs towards Ray. The Neko shrugged his shoulders. 'He left a while ago, he didn't say where.'

'He does this often?' came the blond's surprised question. Max nodded giving Miguel his famous big smile. 'Uh hu, he likes his privacy and most of the time only leaves if Tyson or Daichi get to much on his nerves.'the younger blond answered. 'Why?'

Miguel just shrugged, 'No reason.' But Ray gave him a stern look before giving him a devious neko grin that made the blond Spaniard nervous.

'Well, you guys should go to your rooms now, I need to close the restaurant.'

'Alright, we'll see ya tomorrow Miguel!'

The blond nodded his head, glad they finally left. He closed the front door of the restaurant and put the sign 'closed' on it. Cleaning the table G-rev had occupied earlier he went to the kitchen starting on the dishes. Wich were, unfortunately for the blond, a lot.

How two people could eat so much, Miguel couldn't comprehend. If Daichi and Tyson kept this up the restaurant would be out of business in no time.

The blond sighed, 'I hate closing duty.' He muttered, pouting cutely. After an hour or two the dishes were finally done and he left the restaurant.

But instead of going home, to the hotel and his very own private suite, he went to the hotel's private beach.

The soft breeze of seasalt air caressing his face, made Miguel relax as he walked unto the beach, removing his shoes and socks when his feet touched the cool sand.

He hummed in appreciation as the cool sand tickled his feet and he began to walk towards the sea.

He sat down on the sand, the sea water gently lapping at his feet as they touched the water. Good this felt so good. As he looked up into the sky he couldn't help but appreciate the beautiful star littered darkblue sky and the full moon giving it's soft light to illuminate the beach.

Yes a beautiful night, indeed.

His thoughts wandering, Miguel thought back to G-rev, but more specifically towards the gorgeous captain.

Kai Hiwatari

Miguel didn't know what to think, he was a beautiful human being with his rare ruby red eyes and his exotic grey and sapphire blue coloured hair and his smooth pale skin and pouty pink lips.

It was no wonder so many of his fellow bladers fell for him and not just for his beauty, Kai was known for his cool demeanour, his inner fire and his kindness.

Miguel had never met anyone quite like the enigma, maybe that's why he had crush on him. I mean who wouldn't? Kai was an amazing person and if you get to know him, really know him he was nothing like what most people thought him to be.

A cruel, heartless bastard.

Miguel hated people calling Kai that, if they would just look passed their noses they would see that's a load of bull!

There was no one who was more caring, kinder and sweeter than Kai. That's what the blond truelly believed.

But someone as perfect and gorgeous as Kai was also as unreachable as the air he breathed. Knowing how many other bladers were after the blue haired angel's heart, Miguel knew he didn't have a chance.

But that didn't mean he didn't try.

Suddenly something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned fully to see what it is. But it was so dark he couldn't see, and the light of the moon just wasn't enough to illuminate it, whatever it was.

Standing up the blond stood up and walked over to the 'thing', curiosity filling his entire being.

Who would be here at the beach at this time of night?

As he neared the small little bundle of something, he knelt down next to it and looked at it, his eyes widening when he noticed they were clothes!

Clothes? But who would leave their clothes here out in the open, for anyone to take them. It was then he noticed something white, eventhough his mind was telling him it was wrong to sniff around in someone's else's clothes his curiosity won over and he pulled the white something to him, realising it was a long white scarf.

He blinked.

A white scarf? Where had he seen it before?

Blinking a few times and tilting his head to the side, his brow furrowed in confusion. He thought deeply, going through his memories.

As sudden realization hit him he gasped and a deep blush marred his cheeks and he put the scarf unto the clothes immediatly, like it had burned him.

Oh god!

Oh god, oh god, oh god!

These clothes ... they were Kai's!

Blushing even deeper Miguel stood up and looked around, if the enigma's clothes were here then he should be to.

So this is where he ran of to.

He blushed as he noticed Kai swimming in the sea a few meters away from him.

When he felt a gaze on him, Kai turned to the beach, the light of the moon showing him Miguel's tall frame and his index fingers shyly put together.

He blinked his ruby red eyes, why was the blond here?

'Kai what are you doing out in the sea so late?' Miguel called out. The enigma smiled gently and laughed. 'Having a late night swim. Want to join me?'he asked.

Miguel was shocked, was Kai actually asking him to join him, for real?

Kai swam closer to the shore and gave Miguel a misschivious look, making him look incredibly sexy.

'C'mon, I don't bite.'he said.

Why the hell not. Miguel shrugged his shoulders and started taking of his jacket and shirt.

Kai looked away blushing slightly. To say the blond wasn't built was an insult, but he was not overly built either. He completely turned around as he saw Miguel remove his pants revealing red boxers. God why did he have to have such a huge crush on the blond?

Seeing him strip was not good for his sometimes over imaginative mind. Taking a small look he saw Miguel was only standing there in his boxers. Oh sweet mother of God!

His face flushed cherry red, he only turned around when he heard Miguel step into the water.

When he turned around the blond was already in waist deep water, splashing some water on his arms and chest, to get used to the cool water.

Smirking a bit Miguel dived under, and Kai watched with wide eyes as the blond disappeared, he felt something tickling his feet and suddenly he was splashed with water from behind.

Spluttering out some water that came in his mouth he turned to playfully glare at Miguel, who was laughing, his hair and face gorgeously wet.

'You'll pay for that.'Kai said, smiling as he splashed water into Miguel's face.

Miguel just laughed and splashed back, soon it turned into a splashing war and the two didn't care they looked like two little kids. This was so much fun!

The game soon turned to one of catch and throw. Mostly it was Miguel chasing Kai, catching him and throwing him in the water again. All the while they both laughed.

When Miguel caught Kai for the last time, his arms around the slender teen's waist, he dragged them both to the shore. They stumbled unto the sand, but fell to the ground and laughed at their own silliness.

Miguel on top of Kai. The laughing subsided but their smiles never left their faces, Miguel was mesmerized by those stunning ruby red eyes as he looked into them, they were full of happiness and something Miguel couldn't figure out.

Looking into each other's eyes they didn't notice their faces coming closer until Miguel's lips brushed against Kai's, immediatly the slender male closed his eyes and sighed happily as Miguel deepened the kiss.

Before they knew it they were kissing each other deeply, running his fingers through Miguel's golden strands Kai pulled him closer. And Miguel all but complied.

When they parted Kai spoke up, panting harshly from the passionate kiss. 'I've been wanting to do that for a while.' Miguel smiled his sapphire eyes looking straight into Kai's own. 'Me too.'

They both leaned forward and their lips touched again in a loving display of affection that took both their breaths away.

Kai moaned into the kiss when he felt Miguel's hand creep up from his abdomen to his nipples, teasing them. Kai ran his hands up and down Miguel's back only to almost ingrave his nails into the soft flesh when Miguel's hand wandered down south going under his wet boxers and gripped his manhood, gently starting to caress him. A moan left the youth's mouth arching his back into the touch as Miguel devoured the inside of his mouth heatly.

Another heated moan left the slender teen's mouth and Miguel lost it, he took of both their boxers off never once breaking their passionate kiss, as he continued to caress Kai. The sea gently washed over them, neither noticed so caught up in their passion.

Kai writhed and whimpered under Miguel's teasing administrations that just seemed to last forever, his body could take no more as it shuddered fiercely and released into Miguel's hand, throwing his head back at the pleasure consuming his body and moaning loudly, while Miguel went to scatter kisses along the delicate neck and collarbone, relishing in the sounds of pleasure emitted from Kai's mouth.

While distracting him he slipped his hand further down between his legs and his fingers began to caress him inside. Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Kai tried to get used to it. It felt uncomfortable, but not painful.

He whimpered softly pulling Miguel's head to him and kissing him deeply. A moment later the fingers were removed only to be replaced with something much bigger. Arching his back into Miguel, his eyes closed and gasping, a few tears left his eyes.

Miguel quickly kissed them away as to comfort him. 'I'm sorry.'he whispered soothingly. 'The pain will go away.'

Kai found himself nodding, completely trusting Miguel's gentle and soothing words and after a moment or so he got impatient. He squirmed beneath the blond, urging him to continue.

Feeling that he was ready, Miguel pulled back, then thrust forward, filling the teen beneath him to the hilt. Kai ran his hands down the blond's back again and moaned as pleasure consumed and he thrust forward, meeting Miguel halfway.

The pace quickened turning Kai's delicious moans into cries and shrieks of pleasure as Miguel pounded into him over and over again. He couldn't help it and embedded his nails into Miguel's back as the pleasure intesified clenching his muscles around Miguel. He could hear the blond groan as he lost control thrusting harder than before.

Kai could do nothing but pull him closer and scream in pure pleasure as the passion consumed them both. His body shuddered violently as he spilled his essence once again. After a few more well aimed thrusts, that left Kai breathless, Miguel gave an loud groan and came inside the smaller teen beneath him.

Collapsing next to Kai unot the sand, Miguel pulled the teen in his arms and held him as they tried to get their breaths under control. Only then did they realised the sea gently washing over them, wave by wave.

'I think we got a little carried away.'Miguel said, chuckling softly.

Giving him a smile, Kai turned to him, 'I know, but it felt so right.'

'It did.'

Smiling at each other and chuckling a bit, they stood up and retrieved their clothes, wich lucky for them were still dry as they slipped their t-shirts and pants on.

Grabbing each other's hand they walked to the hotel, stopping every now and then to kiss each other. They reached the hotel and snuck inside, when in the elevator, Miguel couldn't help but put his arms around Kai's petite waist and kiss him deeply. Kai immediatly began to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Reluctantly they parted and it was then Kai noticed this wasn't his floor, he smiled at Miguel who smiled back.

Just to tease him Kai gave him a kiss and turned to go back to his room. But he was immediatly stopped by Miguel grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his room. 'Oh no you don't. I just got you and I'm not letting you go.'he said, pulling the enigma close to him to kiss him.

Kai just smiled and kissed back heatly as the blond pulled him into his room and locked the door behind them.

Boy was he in for one hell of a night!

* * *

There you go! A nice Lemon oneshot, I think it worked out alright? Neh? X3 X3

Please review


End file.
